


I Knock on Your Skin, and I Am In

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Italics are fun, Loki might be too, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Thor is in love, Well maybe there's a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is stuck at home and in need of some TLC. Loki has a way to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knock on Your Skin, and I Am In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Dates and Diapers: A Tale of Teenage Angst (and Babies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595998) by [wicked_writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings). 



> Right, so.
> 
> I got it in my stupid head to write what was _supposed_ to be a quick and dirty insert for this alt universe. It is dirty, but I guess I sort of forgot what 'quick' meant. /o\
> 
> It's the first thing I've written in nearly three years that's longer than 100 or so words. Oh dear. 
> 
> Beta thanks go to sixtieshairdo. <3
> 
> Finally, wicked_writings, I think your fic is outstanding. I can only hope that you enjoy my modest offering. :)

Loki Laufeyson had a plan. It was a fairly simple and straightforward one, especially when he considered how complicated and twisted his life had become in the past year.

He would keep to himself. He would focus on his studies. He would finish high school with honors and earn a scholarship to an Ivy League university. He would graduate said university with a degree, and he would get a job that would allow him to support himself and his daughter.

Being a parent at sixteen was about as far from the life he’d imagined for himself as it could possibly get, but that’s how it was now, so the rest hardly mattered anymore. Briana was his child, his responsibility and, from the moment she came into the world, she’d become the center of his life. For as much anxiety and hopelessness and raw _fear_ that he’d felt (and sometimes still did) at the reality of having a kid, Briana was his strength, his peace.

With Briana as his primary focus, an integral part of Loki’s simple and straightforward plan had been giving up on having a boyfriend, and it was the toughest part to adhere to by far. For the bulk of his teenage years, people mistook Loki’s quiet, solitary nature for a lack of interest in sex, which was so far from the truth it could be considered laughable, even if he was the only one in on the joke.

Loki was a sixteen year old male with a healthy libido. Hell, it was downright _robust_. He had plenty of interest in having sex.

In particular, he had plenty of interest in having sex with the guy he’d taken to thinking of as the ‘Sexy Neighborhood Norse God.’

Loki had caught sight of him on his first day of school, and felt the familiar stroke of lust for him from the start. The guy was made of equal physical parts of Everything That Loki Finds HotTM: tall and blond and so well-built that it made Loki’s brain feel like it was going to leak out of his ears.

As far as Loki was concerned, those factors were enough to put the blond into the category of Severely Fuckable, and should therefore be kept at arm’s length, if not farther. And that would’ve been totally manageable if Steve Rogers, his new neighbor from two houses down, hadn’t been a friend of the ‘Sexy Neighborhood Norse God’ and introduced them during lunch.

His name was _Thor Odinson_ , for fuck’s sake. Loki didn’t know whether to laugh at the ridiculous coincidence, or cry over how perfectly the name suited him.

Think of all the hammer-slash-cock comparisons to be made...

Loki sat in the only empty space at the lunch table, which happened to be the one directly across from Thor. It took several ounces of self-restraint he’d built up over the last year to resist brushing Thor’s leg under the table with his foot and pretending it was purely accidental. He tried to save himself by making a show of concentrating on his overcooked spaghetti, but Steve and his friends -- Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton -- were prodding him with questions. He was a bit nervous about their interest in him, but since they seemed to be insistent on making sure ‘The New Kid’ felt included somewhere, he answered each of them politely. They were just trying to be nice.

Thor, on the other hand, had been quiet for most of the meal. He’d opened his mouth once and tried to talk and smile at the same time and just ended up stammering (and damn if that wasn’t _adorable_ ). Loki risked a glance at the blond, which turned out to be a mistake -- because once he started looking at him, he couldn’t seem to stop. When Thor looked his way again, Loki gave him a small smile and Thor nearly slipped off of his chair.

Oh.

_Oh._

So...maybe it wasn’t just him?

Loki couldn’t even begin to consider that the attraction was might be mutual - his heart was already beating too hard and fast for his liking - so he directed his conversation to Steve instead. He was nice enough, and Loki wasn’t attracted to him, so he was safe. They chatted for the remainder of the period, and Loki thought that he’d skirted around the whole Thor problem with relative ease. He’d made it through most of the school day, and they didn’t have any shared classes yet. With only two periods ahead of him, Loki figured that statistically, the chance of them having the same class was a comfortably small one.

The odds had not been in his favor.

When he walked into his last period for the day, History, Loki saw Thor’s head on a desk several rows back and he felt his stomach drop, then rise, then drop again as if it didn’t know what to do with itself. The teacher cheerfully pointed out that there was a spare desk next to the blond, and once Loki was confident that he wasn’t going to bolt from the room, he made his way to the back and sat down. Next to Thor.

“Hi.”

“Hi Loki,” Thor replied after a moment. His voice rumbled from somewhere low in his chest (he’d always been a sucker for a deep voice) and Loki worried that he might actually swallow his own tongue.

Thankfully, it was then that the teacher set the course textbook on his desk and gave Loki something else to worry about. It wasn’t a book -- it was a fucking tome.

The other students had a unit test to take, but the teacher excused Loki as it was his first day. Instead, she suggested that he take the class hour to look over chapters that they had already covered. Loki looked at the massive textbook in front of him. It was a daunting prospect.

“It’s not too bad really,” he heard Thor say next to him. “Just skim the chapters and read the Wikipedia entries on them instead. Hey, it’s worked for me so far.”

A laugh bubbled up in Loki's throat. He managed to stifle it, but only just. He couldn’t help it. He _liked_ him.

_Shit._

He managed to keep his head during class, despite the fact that he was almost certain that Thor had been sneaking glances at him while everyone else took their test. He refused to look at the other teen to find out, though. Instead, he gnawed on his already tender bottom lip and dipped his face closer to the pages he was barely reading.

The teacher dismissed them and Loki gathered up his book and bag, Thor just a beat ahead of him.

_Don’t say anything. Just let him go._

_Damn, he’s tall. And those shoulders, man. I wonder if he plays football? And he’s bow-legged...oh God, his thighs._

_No, don’t--_

“How was it?” he heard himself asking Thor.

_Way to go, Loki._

“Could have been better. What do you know about the Mayflower?”

“Not much,” Loki admitted. He’d been born in Norway and his knowledge of that part of American history was scant at best. Thor revealed that his parents were from Oslo as well, and Loki kind of wanted to kick whatever deity thought it would be funny to throw _that_ in. They continued to talk about Norway and Thor admitted that while he’d never seen the country, he’d always wanted to go. Loki had an abrupt, ridiculous desire to invite Thor to go with him on his next trip.

You know. For the _experience_.

The blond broke him out of his thoughts by asking him out for burgers at a restaurant near the school. Loki’s heart leapt at the invitation (what was _happening_ to him?) but he kept his feet - and good sense - firmly planted. He told Thor that as much as he’d like to, he’d promised Steve that he would walk home with him (which was mostly true). Thor’s smile faltered briefly and then reappeared, albeit dimmer, and he told Loki, “No worries, ” before very nearly running away.

Loki assured himself that it was for the best, but he still wanted to brain himself with his history book for turning Thor down.

\--

Luckily - or maybe not so much...Loki hadn’t decided which was better - he and Thor struck up an easy friendship after that. The blond was still sex-on-legs (and in the privacy of the shower, Loki had jerked off to the thought of him to the point of soreness), but there was more to Thor than his looks. Thor was laid-back, funny, smarter than he gave himself credit to be, and Loki genuinely liked just being around him. They talked during and after school, they ate lunch together, and eventually they even made it to that burger place. The food was mind-blowing, and no, he most emphatically _did not_ have the urge to lick the line of meat juice that slid down Thor’s chin as he devoured his burger.

Thor was his _friend_ , and friends did not lick friends’ chins.

His feelings nearly betrayed him one day though, when he showed up to school exhausted after a night up with Briana. He was so tired that he was near tears when Thor scooped him into a hug and held him there. Loki felt the strength of his pulse at the junction of his neck and shoulder, could almost _taste_ the heat of Thor’s body and if he’d been less tired and more bold, he might have given into the temptation to nuzzle into the warm skin there and breathe in Thor’s scent. As it was, he didn’t. Thor offered to walk him home and he accepted, teary-eyed, tired and thankful.

Loki called him later that same night -- he mentally thanked Tony, who had taken the liberty of adding Thor’s number to his phone. He would’ve liked to claim that he wanted to thank Thor for helping him get home...but the hardest lies to believe are your own, and he knew that really, he called because he just wanted to hear Thor breathe. During the walk back to Loki’s house, Thor had kept him close, holding him up, and Loki had, in turn, memorized the rhythm of Thor’s heartbeat and every intake of breath. Now that he couldn’t hear it, he found it hard to concentrate on much else.

Obviously he couldn’t just ring Thor up and say, ‘Hey, I like the way you breathe -- could you just inhale and exhale into the phone for a while?’, so they talked. They joked about school, Loki gushed about Briana and they talked about music they liked and it felt good to just be a teenager, talking to another teenager who liked the same things he did.

Loki wouldn’t think about the fact that, to him, Thor’s voice was pure aural sex. Because friends didn’t think things like that about other friends.

Instead, Loki did what a friend would do -- he tucked away his deepening feelings for the blond in a safe place, and promised to never to let them see the light of day.

This was good, Loki thought. He could handle this.

But of course, Thor had to go and _mess it all up_ by inviting him over, by more or less revealing that he was gay too, by letting him sleep - only sleep - on his bed, by being warm and strong and smelling really good, by being so damned _concerned_. And Loki found himself feeling vulnerable and wanting to confess everything to Thor, because he really liked him, because he wanted this guy to be a part of his life. But it was too soon. Too soon and too crazy, and telling Thor the truth now would ruin everything.

Then the worst thing ever happened.

They kissed.

Just a little one, barely more than a simple press of lips at first. Then Loki’s lips parted and Thor breathed into his mouth and mutual heat was warming him from the inside out, and every promise he’d made to not fall for Thor Odinson, the Sexy Neighborhood Norse God, was shot to shit.

Looking back on it, Loki should have realized that he never had a chance.

\--

**Thor: lokiiiiiiiiiii**  
 **Me: Hey you.**  
 **Thor: how was ur classics test? i bet u aced it**  
 **Me: Of course I did.**  
 **Me: How’s your ankle?**

A week ago, Thor had been running late for school - again - and tripped on one of his untied shoelaces as he scrambled down the stairs, resulting in a rather spectacular fall - according to his mother - and a fractured ankle.

**Thor: doc said its gonna be fine but it hurts like a bitch**  
 **Me: Stop being such a baby. If you got up on time it wouldn’t have happened.**  
 **Thor: i think its gonna fall off. hope u like ur men hobbled**  
 **Me: Maybe I do. ;) I got all your homework, btw.**  
 **Thor: noooooo no homework! my ankle is gonna fall off and u dont care**  
 **Me: Your ankle can't fall off. And you need to keep up with your homework!**

Thor had more potential than the C average he was pulling, and Loki was determined to see him live up to it.

**Thor: ugh u sound like my mom**  
 **Me: DON’T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. :P**  
 **Thor: u coming over after school? i kinda miss u**

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. The easy, open affection Thor always showed him was near the top of the list of things he liked about the blond.

He bit his lip. There was a _list_.

**Me: Only kind of? I must be losing my touch.  
Thor: then get over here and lemme help u find it ;)**

Loki couldn’t help himself; he smiled full-on at that one. The blond was pretty quick to steer the conversation toward sex, but that was okay, because Loki liked that about him, too.

**Me: You’re terrible.**  
 **Thor: no im incredible. u said so remember**  
 **Thor: that time we were making out in my room**  
 **Thor: and i found that spot on ur neck**  
 **Thor: u RLY liked that**

_Well, shit._

Loki did remember. He remembered the way Thor sucked and licked insistently at the oh-so-sensitive spot he’d discovered just below his left ear until Loki was pushing his hips up hard against Thor’s and scratching thin lines into his back under his shirt. In the haze brought on by the blond’s attentions, Loki acknowledged that he _might_ have hissed out something about Thor’s mouth feeling ‘incredible’, and while it wasn’t precisely the same thing, he supposed that it was close enough.

He set his backpack on his lap, covering the bulge that had tented the front of his jeans.

**Me: OMG, I can’t believe you’re sexting me right now. I thought you were in pain??**

There was a pause, several beats longer than the ones that had come between messages before.

**Thor: yeah my ankle hurts**  
 **Thor: but thats nothing compared to my cock**  
 **Thor: so hard for u**  
 **Thor: pls come loki**

Loki swallowed hard at the low heat pooling in his groin. Even with only words (more or less) at his disposal, the tone was very clear. He knew how Thor’s brain was wired.

**Me: You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?**

A solid minute went by before Thor texted back.

**Thor: yes**

_Fuck._

**Me: Wait for me. I’ll be over soon as I can.**

\--

Loki rang the doorbell at Thor’s house and his mother opened the door, not bothering to check who was on the other side of it first. She was too busy yelling something about ‘stop walking on it’ and ‘crutches.’

"Hi, Mrs. Odinson,” he said politely, hoping to get her attention without startling her.

“Huh? Oh Loki, thank _God_.” Mrs. Odinson reached out and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

When she released him, Loki jutted a thumb toward the ceiling. “Everything okay?”

“Argh!” The woman stretched out both hands and clawed her fingers inward - the only thing she was missing was Thor’s neck to wring between them. “He is such a pain. Oh, and his ankle is going to fall off any minute, just so you know.”

Loki snorted. “Yeah, he texted me,” he said. “I went to his classes and picked up his assignments. And I brought food.” He held up a bag from the burger place around the corner from the school.

“Definitely give him the burger first,” Thor’s mother said, laughing. “Because he’ll hate the homework part. Thanks for bringing it over. I’ll make _sure_ he gets it done this week.”

“No problem.” Loki smiled, but there was something in her tone that racked his nerves a little. Thor’s mother was a kind woman, but not one to be trifled with. He had no doubt that she was true to her word.

Mrs. Odinson dug into her purse and fished out her keys. “Listen, I’ve got to leave for work, but you’re welcome to hang out here with Thor if you want.”

Loki schooled his expression to look friendly without appearing too eager. It was bad form to let his boyfriend’s mother know that he was counting the minutes until he could go upstairs and fool around with her son. “Yeah, I’ll stay for a little while. If you’re sure it’s okay?”

Thor’s mother grinned. “I’m pretty sure he’d rather have you around anyway.”

Loki wasn’t sure how he to respond to that, so he didn’t.

“My number’s on the corkboard in the kitchen, and you can help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Odinson.”

“Don’t let him make you crazy, okay?”

Thor’s mother walked outside, but turned to Loki just before she started down the front steps. “I think you’re good for him, Loki.” She smiled at him again and then headed for her car, her heels clicking and skidding across the pavement as she went.

Loki stood in the doorway with what he was certain was the dopiest grin _ever_ plastered on his face while he waited to make sure that Frigga got into her car safely, then closed and locked the door. He took off his boots and socks, left them on the mat by the front door and was on his way upstairs when he heard - and felt - a loud thump from above.

“Arrgh, stupid foot!”

\--

He found Thor sitting on his bed in a t-shirt and a pair of long, loose shorts with his laptop on his thighs and earbuds plugged firmly in his ears. The computer screen was filled with bright ever-changing kaleidoscopic patterns, but the visual display was lost on him because his eyes were closed.

The music was loud enough that Loki recognized the frenetic electronic beat of Björk’s ‘Crystalline’ blaring in his ears, and he thought back again to the necking incident. He knew Thor was more a fan of metal, and when Loki had played her latest album for him, he had no idea that the blond would respond to it the way he did...

 _‘I don’t know,’_ he had said, sliding his hands up Loki’s thighs. _‘Something about it makes me want to just...’_ Thor never finished the thought. In a flash, his mouth was on Loki’s, dizzying him with wet, bruising kisses. Those kisses eventually traveled to Loki’s neck, just below his ear, and he shuddered hard. Thor pulled back for a moment, his lips red and kiss-swollen, and looked at Loki, his expression quickly becoming predatory. He smiled, ran his tongue along the edges of his teeth and then descended on Loki’s neck.

Loki hadn’t been able to listen to _Biophilia_ , without having the urge to touch himself, since.

He shook the thought out of his head and set down his backpack and carry-out bag. He nudged at the bed with his knee and Thor’s eyes snapped open. He yanked the earbuds out of his ears. “Hey sexy,” he said with a bright smile.

“Hey gimpy,” Loki teased, taking the computer from Thor and putting it on his desk. He sat on the bed next to the blond and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “How goes it?” he asked, gesturing to the ankle.

Thor laughed. “It doesn’t! It’s like dead weight, especially with this stupid boot on.” He held up his leg to show off the clunky black cast boot that he had to wear during the day while his fracture healed. “It takes forever to get anywhere. I even have to give myself a head start to the bathroom.”

“Aw, you poor baby.” He tucked a lock of Thor’s hair behind his ear and leaned in, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “Sounds like you could use a little TLC,” he whispered. Thor shivered beside him and Loki hummed. He loved how small shows of affection had such an effect. “You, uh, hungry?”

Thor turned to him and Loki watched Thor’s gaze fall to his chest, then slowly move back up to his face. “Starving,” he answered, his voice low. He rested one of his hands on Loki’s thigh and squeezed. “Fucking _famished_.”

Loki licked his own lips, then moved closer and licked Thor’s in turn. “Good. Because I brought burgers.” He scooted back and leaned over the bed to grab the bag off the floor.

Thor looked utterly bewildered, and Loki had to laugh. He was so _easy_ sometimes.

“You’re a shit, Loki!”

“I am the bad guy,” he answered back, tweaking an invisible moustache with his thumb and index finger. “Muahahaha!”

It was Thor’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love it when you’re bad.”

“Oh man, Thor. That was corny -- even for you.”

Thor shrugged. “Maybe so, but it doesn’t make it any less true. I do love it when you’re bad.” He leaned in, probably trying for a real kiss, but Loki eased out of his reach. “You are such a tease.”

“Absolutely,” Loki replied, grinning wide.

The truth was, he’d been aching to kiss Thor - really kiss him - all day, and his heart rate sped up double time at the thought of Thor’s wide, slick tongue twisting and sliding against his own. But he kept his cool, because making out with Thor was that much more energetic when Loki made him work for it a little first. He changed tactics and opened the bag, pulling out two sandwiches and unwrapping the paper just enough to see the toppings on each. “Here.” He offered one of them to Thor. “The Works, your favorite.”

Thor grunted. “Oh yes.” He pulled back the wrapper and sunk his teeth into the mammoth sandwich, closing his eyes and moaning happily at the taste. Loki pretended the sound didn’t shoot straight to his cock; he concentrated on tucking in to his own food.

“God. That’s the...second best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” Thor said, winking at Loki.

“Oh?” Loki asked innocently. “And what’s the best thing?”

“I think you know.”

Loki liked flirting with Thor, playing at the edges of their mutual attraction until one of them inevitably, enthusiastically, gave in to the other. He bit into his burger again, licking a dab of ketchup off of his bottom lip. “Do I?” Loki asked. “Tell me.”

“In a minute.” Thor took another bite; he was already nearing the end of his meal. “Sweet Christ, this is good.”

Loki watched Thor finish the last bit of his sandwich and lick smears of mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise off of his lips. He rolled the wrapper between his palms until he’d made a crude ball out of it and then shot it at his wastebasket, pumping his fist when it rolled off the rim and fell inside. Loki noted that there were a few wadded tissues on the floor nearby that had not made the target.

“Geez, do you actually chew? That thing was huge -- I even had them add an extra patty!”

“What can I say?” Thor said, smiling broadly. “I’m a growing boy.” He flexed his biceps as if to illustrate his point, and Loki watched Thor’s t-shirt tighten across his chest with avid interest. Thor’s nipples were hard, easily distinguishable under the cotton. Loki wanted to mouth at them, to make dark, wet spots that would soak into the fabric.

Screw it. Flirting was fun, but making out was _way_ better.

“Yes, you are.” He dropped his food, wrapper and all, back into the bag and pushed the whole thing on the floor. “Growing indeed,” he said quietly. He pushed up against Thor again and kissed him full on the mouth while his hand stole down the front of Thor’s shorts. His fingers stroked lazy lines against the erection he knew would be waiting for him -- it never took much spur arousal when Thor and he were alone together.

Thor moaned against his mouth, and Loki closed his eyes, relishing the low, appreciative sound. “So,” he said as he gently broke the kiss. He ran his thumb over the head of Thor’s prick. “You were touching yourself earlier?”

Thor gasped at the sensitive touch. “Yeah.”

“I told you to wait for me, and you didn’t. I’m hurt.”

“But you were in s-school,” Thor whined.

Loki reached into Thor’s shorts and was delighted to discover that the blond wasn’t wearing underwear. “And you have no self control.” He curled his fingers around Thor’s length and squeezed. “Did you miss me that much?”

Thor leaned forward, and their foreheads gently knocked together. “Yes,” he whispered.

“When you touched yourself earlier, did you come?”

“...feels really good...”

Loki tightened his grip around the shaft and jarred Thor out of his babbling. “Did. You. _Come?_ ”

“Fuck,” Thor answered with a hiss. “Yes, Loki, yes.”

Loki paused his strokes and considered Thor’s answer. “Then you should be good for a while.”

He abruptly let go and pulled his hand out of Thor’s shorts.

Understandably, the blond was a little surprised.

“Nngh!”

Loki brought the hand he’d been using to his mouth and licked the palm. The unmistakable scent and taste of _Thor_ was on his skin and it made his mouth water. “You’re lucky you’re lame.”

“Huh?”

Loki gave him a coy smile. “That you’re not able to walk.”

“How is that lucky?” Thor looked thoroughly confused.

“Because,” Loki began, moving over and lifting a leg so that he could crawl onto Thor’s lap, “you jerked off when you _knew_ I was coming over. I shouldn’t let you touch me or kiss me, let alone fuck me--”

Loki could’ve gone on, could’ve teased Thor mercilessly, but Thor gave him the most pitiful look, and he no longer had the heart. If the blond owned a dog, Loki would’ve sworn someone had kicked it. In the _face_.

“But since you _are_ , I’m prepared to forgive you.” Loki rested his arms on Thor’s shoulders and grinned down at him, shifting purposefully in his lap. “Now go on, tell me how generous I am.”

Thor’s face lit up. “You are the most generous, most amazing boyfriend ever.” He cupped Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him again.

Loki moaned into his mouth; he could taste beef and onions and ketchup, and he was oddly tempted to lick along his teeth. “Yes, I am. Now...” He flicked his tongue across Thor’s upper lip. “How are you going to make this up to me?”

“I’ll do anything, Loki. Just tell me.” Thor reached out, took him by the waist and Loki tensed a little.

The first time they’d had sex, Loki had asked Thor not to try to take off his shirt or touch his chest until Loki was ready (because then he would have to explain certain body...issues), and he trusted that Thor had every intention of keeping his word, but...

Thor was handsy and forgetful sometimes.

The blond must’ve sensed Loki’s hesitance. “Don’t worry,” he assured him. “I didn’t forget.” Thor kept one hand on his waist but brought the other to cradle the side of Loki’s face. “I won’t touch you there until you say it’s okay, I promise.” He pulled Loki into another kiss, slipping his tongue between his parted lips.

Loki gave a sigh of satisfaction (and a little relief), letting his hands rove over Thor’s chest. He raked a nail across one of Thor’s nipples and delighted in the shiver it elicited. “Lie down,” he said, the words just barely audible as they were mostly spoken into Thor’s mouth. When Thor didn’t heed him, he squirmed out of his hold and pushed him down on the bed, his thighs resting on either side of Thor’s hips. “I want to look at you,” he declared, running his fingers along Thor’s shirt.

Thor got the hint. He took hold of his t-shirt by its hem and tugged it up and over his head, tossing it over the side of the bed. “Better?”

“Put your hands behind your head,” Loki instructed.

The blond obeyed, all the while grinning the biggest shit-eating grin that Loki had ever witnessed -- not that he wasn’t entitled to it. Thor really was built like his namesake, all young, strong muscle and tanned skin. “You are so hot,” Loki said, sliding his hands through the soft patch of hair that spread across his chest. He’d never thought himself a fan of body hair, but god _damn_ if he didn’t love it on Thor. “Mighty thunderer,” he added cheekily.

Thor wriggled and raised his eyebrows. “Think you can wield my hammer?” He gave a quick thrust of his hips then -- Loki tensed his thigh muscles against him to keep from pitching forward, but it didn’t do him any good and he ended up pressed against Thor anyway.

Thor’s strength made Loki feel lightheaded. Sometimes he wondered (well, fantasized about, really) what it would be like take control, to have Thor open and slick for him, his muscles tightening around Loki’s cock.

Would Thor even consider the idea?

Loki decided to test the waters. “I’d love to fuck you one day.”

Thor went still and stared up at Loki with wide blue eyes. He looked as if he couldn’t quite believe what Loki had just said, and Loki already knew what his answer would be.

_Uh, no._

“...Okay.”

Loki blinked. “I--really?”

Thor looked nervous, but he nodded just the same. “I mean, I’ve never done it, but. For you? _With_ you? Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

What started as a passing fancy, this notion of an _idea_ , was a real thing now, and it set off a flare of arousal inside Loki. He clambered off of Thor and then off of the bed to stand, shaking a little as he moved, but with enough presence of mind to remember to look out for the injured ankle. His dick was so hard that he worried he was going to injure himself if he didn’t let it loose, so Loki unfastened his jeans and fought with the tight denim as he tugged them down along with his underwear, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. He opened Thor’s top drawer, automatically went to its back left corner - where Thor always kept it - and fished out his bottle of lube.

He climbed back up to the bed and, with a bit of cooperative shuffling, they worked Thor’s shorts off of him so Loki could kneel between his thighs. Thor’s cock was a heavy thing, flushed and warm as it twitched in the air between them. Loki bent down and sucked the head between his lips for a few seconds before letting it go. “Can’t believe you said yes. That you’d let me,” he murmured against Thor’s length, feeling the puffs of his own breath bouncing back at his mouth.

Thor was panting above him. “O-of course I would. I mean, you let me do it to you. A lot.”

Loki swatted Thor’s thigh as if to say, ‘Oh _do_ shut up.’

“And it’s not like I h-haven’t thought about it.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, yeah,” Thor replied. “I get curious. I have fingers,” he added, quietly.

“You’ve done more than just think about it,” Loki realized.

Thor nodded slowly, his eyes darkening. “I have.”

Loki’s control splintered at that, and he whimpered, his hips stuttering forward. He wanted to sink his cock into Thor and pound into him, again and again, until they were both sweating and sticky and reeking of sex. But, while Loki knew how this worked _academically_ , he had no practical experience, and that would require time that they just didn’t have that afternoon. So he decided to go about this the best way he could think of.

He’d bluff his way through it.

Loki reached just beyond Thor’s head to take one of his pillows. “Lift your hips for me, babe,” he said, kissing Thor’s temple.

Thor shifted and pushed up high enough to that Loki could slide the pillow under him. Loki could feel Thor’s muscles shaking and he laid a hand on his thigh to steady him. “Tell me,” he said, wrapping his hand around Thor’s length and stroking him lightly. “I want to hear how you do it. Tell me how you fuck yourself, Thor.”

“I--” Thor’s breath hitched. He swallowed and tried again. “First, I lube up my fingers.”

Loki let go of his handful so he could flip open the cap on the bottle of lube and squirt some out onto his fingers. Once he was satisfied that he’d coated them enough, he resumed his slow pull on Thor’s cock. “Then?”

“I spread my legs.”

“Like they are now?”

The blond nodded. “Then I just, ah, use my finger. To touch.”

Loki’s busy hand didn’t stop stroking, but he was moving the other one into the deep vee between Thor’s spread thighs. “Touch what?”

“My...my. You _know_.”

“Details, Thor.”

Thor blinked a few times. “My hole. I touch my asshole.”

“So...” Loki slid a wet finger on his free hand over Thor’s anus, gently stroking the furled skin. “Like that?”

“Shit.” Thor was beginning to squirm. “Yeah, like that.”

Loki smirked. “What comes next?”

“I push it in.”

“Of course you do. You’re always so...” Loki pushed his finger, up to the first knuckle, inside of Thor’s channel, “...impatient.”

Thor inhaled sharply at the intrusion. “Deeper...go deeper.”

Loki eased the rest of his finger inside, slowly, and Thor shuddered against him.

“ _Loki_.”

Perhaps it was the way Thor made his name sound like a prayer, or the way his body was beginning to shake, or the thought of _oh god, I’m finger-fucking Thor Odinson_ , but something in that moment made Loki’s nervousness splinter apart, and he stopped seeking direction from Thor. Without a word, Loki pushed another slicked finger into him alongside the first, and Thor let out a wailing “Fuck, oh!”

Loki stilled; Thor wasn’t a quiet lover (which did _such_ things for his ego), but he’d never made a sound like this before, and Loki worried that maybe he’d gone too far, too soon. “Thor?”

“S’good, I just, I need to open more.”

Loki understood. He released his cock and pulled his fingers back, tried to ignore the plaintive sound that Thor made at the loss, and sat up. “Pull your arms out...tuck them up behind your knees,” he told him. It was an awkward move with the cast boot on his leg, but Loki helped him manage it and, once he’d braced himself, he tucked his thighs close to his chest and let them fall apart. His anus was well and truly open for Loki now, pink and slightly puffy from his earlier ministrations. Loki licked his lips at the display. “Your leg okay?”

“It’s fine. I want you to keep going, Loki. _Please_.”

Loki tried to swallow down the dry heat filling in his mouth. “I plan to keep going, don’t worry,” he finally managed to say. He took the opportunity to squeeze more lube onto both of his hand, and then tossed the bottle to the side. Loki took hold of Thor’s prick again and slid his fingers back inside - not bothering with gentleness this time - past the knuckles to the wide part of his hand. “How’s that?”

Thor nodded his answer and shut his eyes tight, his breath coming in quick gulps and his body perspiring. Loki felt the hot damp of Thor’s skin when he touched him.

“You...like this? Getting fucked open on my fingers?” Loki gasped out, his hips pushing forward of their own accord. His cock was nudging against the back of Thor’s thigh; it was thick and straining for more friction, but Loki refused to give in to his own need. Touching himself meant he would have to stop touching Thor and that was _not_ an option, not when he was desperate and shaking and clenching around his fingers like this.

That wasn’t the only thing keeping Loki’s attentions focused on Thor. Even though his hand had been keeping a fairly steady pace around the blond’s cock, his erection had flagged a little in his grip. This concerned him, because Thor did not get flagging erections.

“You okay?” He slowed the digits pushing into Thor. Slowed, but not _stopped_. _Please be okay_ , his mind begged. _Please please_ please _don’t make me stop_. He watched the blond’s face intently, hoping ( _praying_ ) for a sign that he wouldn’t have to.

Thor answered with a strange sound that fell somewhere between a mewl and a grunt. He opened his eyes again - pupils blown wide, nearly eclipsing the blue irises - and set his sight, unwavering, on Loki. “Make me come.”

Loki didn’t simply break.

He _shattered_.

His tongue felt too thick in his mouth, and he couldn’t make words come, so Loki tightened his grip on Thor’s prick and plunged his fingers deep and quick again. (Frankly, he was stunned that he could keep his coordination together.) He swiveled the digits inside Thor’s channel, searching for the familiar stretch of muscle that always brought stars to his own eyes when Loki fingered himself. When he was reasonably sure that he’d found it, he pressed upward.

It had the desired effect -- Thor swore out his pleasure, loudly, while his body rocked counterpoint with Loki’s thrusts. In his hand, Thor’s erection was reviving. Loki bit his lip. “Good?”

“God _yes._ ” Thor was near whimpering now. A line of spittle leaked from the corner of his mouth and slid down his cheek. “Don’t stop, Loki. Don’t--oh fuck--” Loki pressed at the wall of muscle over his prostate again, and a short cry hitched in Thor’s throat. “Is this what it’s like, Loki? When I fuck you?” Thor asked, once he found his voice again. “Is it always this good?”

Loki nodded quickly, a lock of damp black hair fell over his eye and he blew it out of the way. He didn’t want to miss a second of this -- _his_ Thor, shaking and gorgeous and clenching hard around his fingers. “If you can believe it, it’s _better_.”

Thor moaned at that, his eyes fluttering closed again. “Then I can’t wait ‘til it’s your cock in me. Splitting me in half, tearing me up inside, fucking _ruining_ me for anybody else... I’m so close, Loki _please_...”

The rhythm they found together wasn’t pretty, but it was perfect -- rushed and sloppy in a way that was strangely poetic, and Loki would think about it later while he nursed the aches that all of this pushing and grasping and rutting was going to leave behind. He sunk his fingers in again, hard and deep one last time, and hoped it would be enough to give Thor what he’d been so frantically chasing after.

The whole of Thor’s body tensed beneath him, tight like a bowstring. He yelled out once, and then he was coming -- runny lines of semen spouted from his cock with surprising force and landed in random splatters on his stomach. One ambitious burst landed near Thor’s nipple and Loki, without thinking, dove in on it, licking it up with a broad swipe of his tongue.

Thor’s prick was throbbing dully in his hand, still working to pump out the last few spills of cum into Thor’s matted pubic hair. Loki pulled his fingers out of Thor’s channel -- they were sticky and stiff from being forced straight for so long. The lube must’ve dried up while they were at it, and it occurred to Loki that maybe Thor liked it a little rough. He filed the thought away to consider later -- for now, he helped Thor ease his legs back down to the bed and then leaned down to drop a quick kiss on his kneecap.

“That was amazing, Loki. _You’re_ amazing,” Thor said with a sigh.

“I know.” Loki smiled, but it was thin, his body tight with the need to come. He spit into his palm (the bottle of lube had rolled off to _who-knew-where_ ) and took his erection in hand, stroking rapidly. “Fucking... please,” he whined into the air. “I just--”

“I know, babe,” Thor said. “Come here.” He patted his chest. “Let me.”

 _Well._ So far, Loki had aced his Classics test, he’d had a sandwich from the best burger place in the known universe, he’d finger-fucked his boyfriend for first time, and now, Thor had invited him to come on up and fuck his face. This had been quite a day.

Loki’s bare hips stuttered forward and his cock slid over Thor’s pubic hair. He wanted to come back with something smart-assed, but for the second time that afternoon, his words failed him and all he could say was, “ _Please._ ”

Thor moved his hands, and Loki sat up. The hem of his t-shirt was wet, stained with both Thor’s and his fluids so he lifted it just enough to keep it out of the way, and knee-walked up the length of Thor’s torso, not stopping until he was perched on Thor’s chest and the head of his prick was bumping at his lips.

Thor stared up at Loki and flicked his tongue out at the slit, coaxing a small bead of precome to the surface, which he promptly licked away. “I love the way you taste, Loki.”

If the coil of arousal in the pit of Loki’s belly hadn’t been wound so tight, he might have let Thor tease him for a while, but as it was, Loki was getting desperate and his hips jerked again.

“Just a sec,” Thor said. He dipped his head forward and sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth.

“For what?”

Thor pulled his fingers out of his mouth, then spread Loki’s asscheeks apart with both hands -- the fingers he’d slicked up with his tongue were sliding up along his crack until they found Loki’s hole, and then plunged inside. At the same time, Thor brought his head up, hollowed his cheeks and sucked Loki’s cock into his mouth.

The sound that Loki made was not human.

He felt as though he was being attacked from all sides -- Thor’s thick fingers pushing deep and rough into his ass, his mouth supplying mind-melting suction around his cock. Loki didn’t know which sensation he wanted more of, and his body rocked back and forth fitfully. ”Fu-u-ck,” he whined helplessly.

Thor ran his teeth along Loki’s length, all sharp edges and sweet pain, forcing Loki’s hips forward as he cried out again. His fingers shot into Thor’s hair and twisted in the long strands. He gave them a hard tug. “Fucking, do that, again.”

The blond smirked (as well as he could with a mouthful of dick, anyway) and used his teeth again, harder this time around, followed it with a hum around Loki that sent dozens of tiny little vibrations rippling along the shaft.

While his lips, tongue and teeth played at Loki’s cock, and his fingers scissored inside him, Loki thrilled at being treated like this: rough and quick and careless. He loved being tender and playful with Thor, but there was something undeniably, gratifyingly _dirty_ about getting sucked and fucked to the point of near incoherence.

Loki moaned and sobbed openly, curses and base desires tumbling from his lips. “Suck me...harder Thor...oh fuck _me_ , I wanna come in your mouth. Want to come so much that you...you can’t hold it all and it drips down your chin.” He looked down and watched Thor’s swollen mouth take his cock almost to its root. The sight made him tighten his hold in Thor’s hair. “Fucking _take it_ ,” he demanded, rearing back to push down on Thor’s fingers, then thrusting forward to jam his cock further into his boyfriend’s mouth. “All of it.”

The blond answered with a growl so deep that Loki could feel Thor’s chest rumble under his ass. He set his free hand on Loki’s hip and splayed the fingers out, holding him in place. Thor set a brutal pace -- thrusting up hard and Loki couldn’t do anything but close his eyes and take every thrust. The bed began to thump dangerously underneath them, and Loki had a perverse desire to break it.

Fingers pounded into Loki over and over -- each time the digits twisted into him, they pressed hard over his prostate, causing blotches of bright light to splash across his vision. Loki’s hands were braced against the back of Thor’s head, his hips moving in short, uneven jerks. He was too focused on the orgasm tightening in his belly to speak intelligibly anymore and had been reduced to grunting like some barely evolved beast.

Thor was making short, choked sounds around his shaft, and Loki realized that if Thor had really wanted to, he could have easily pushed him back. Instead, he was letting Loki fuck his throat so deep that it was nearly _gagging_ him.

It occurred to Loki that choking his boyfriend with his dick _might not_ be the best way to show his affection, and with the last bit of rational mind he had, he tried to draw back before he went toppling over the edge.

At that moment, Thor’s nails dug hard into Loki’s thigh and he made a noise that sounded vaguely like _’no’_. He sucked hard on Loki’s cock and when he realized that Thor was actually holding him there, that he _wanted_ him to come down his throat, the coil snapped and Loki let out a long groan as his orgasm spread like liquid heat through his nerves. He could feel his release spurting hot into Thor’s mouth, and though the blond made a valiant effort to swallow it as he emptied, a mix of semen and saliva began to spill out over his lips in warm, sluggish streams.

Loki was honestly a little worried that Thor could choke on the fluid and he forcibly detached himself from his mouth. He watched, wide-eyed, as Thor’s tongue took to his spunk like a cat’s to cream. He was licking it off of his lips, moaning and making lewd smacking sounds as he swallowed it down. The broad flat of Thor’s tongue ran over the exposed head of Loki’s prick, making him sob. “Nonono, stop. Too s-sensitive.”

Thor wriggled the two fingers still sunken in Loki’s raw, loose hole. “You sure?”

Loki cried out, shaking his head quickly. “Thor, I mean it! Please, _please_ stop.”

“Sorry,” Thor said, carefully easing his fingers out of Loki. “Mostly.”

Once he was finally disentangled, Loki lifted one leg and climbed off of Thor, gingerly stretching out his limbs before snuggling in at the blond’s side. He inhaled deeply, taking in Thor’s smell. There was something reassuring in the mingling scents of musk and sweat and sex -- it made Loki start to feel dozy almost instantly. “Shut up,” he said, but he couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips.

Thor moved his arm out from under Loki to drape it over his waist. “This okay?” The weight of his hand was tentative on Loki’s hip.

Loki was a little bemused at the question. Thor hadn’t asked him if he was comfortable with everything else they’d done that afternoon, but for this... “Yeah, it’s okay, but why’d you feel the need to ask?”

“I just.” Thor paused. “I want you to be okay with me touching you there.” The weight solidified.

Loki laughed - he couldn’t help it - and leaned up to give Thor an arch look. “You didn’t ask if I was okay when you were touching me elsewhere, when you were sucking and fucking and reducing me to an unholy mess...”

“Well, no. I knew you were cool with that.”

“Oh really?”

Thor looked at him and, oh there was that shit-eating (or maybe _come_ -eating was more apt, now?) grin again. “Mmhmm, and once my throat recovers a little, I’ll tell you how I know.”

Thor’s tone was playful, but Loki couldn’t ignore the twinge of guilt he felt at being so rough with him. “Yeah, about that.” He buried his face into Thor’s side. “Sorry.”

Thor stroked Loki’s waist with his hand. “Why?”

“Because I got...carried away, I guess?”

The blond laughed; his voice was rough, but the laugh was rich and full in his chest. “Don’t apologize for wanting what you want -- I’m sure as _fuck_ not sorry. I love watching you lose control like that.”

For all of his boldness minutes before, Loki blushed, and he mentally thanked several deities that Thor couldn’t see it. “Oh.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is you can be yourself with me. No matter what self that is.” Thor brought up his other arm and tucked Loki into a loose hug.

Wrapped in those big arms, the desire to tell him about Briana -- about _everything_ \-- burned hot in Loki’s chest, but in the end he settled on a simple, “Thank you.”

Thor chuckled. “There you go being serious again.” He bent down and kissed Loki on the forehead. “We should get cleaned up.”

Loki shook himself out of his thoughts. “Want me to get a washcloth?”

“Nah, I’ll hit the shower,” Thor said, shifting sideways and sitting up. “I gotta pee, anyway.”

Loki sat up himself and climbed off the bed. “Ugh, Thor.”

“Little late to be grossed out by body functions, don’t you think? Help me up.”

“Oh, sure.” Loki leaned down, gripped Thor by the bicep and offered him his own. They counted to three, and then Loki was pulling him up to standing. “There you go, gimpy.”

“Aw, fuck you.”

Loki pressed his body to Thor’s. “Might be a bit of a problem in the shower. But...maybe when you’re finished?”

“Mmm...can’t get enough of me, huh?”

Loki reached down and rubbed the pad of his thumb across Thor’s length. It twitched at the touch, and Loki smirked. “I think you know the answer to that,” he teased before taking a step back.

“Oh? Do I?”

Loki poked Thor in the chest. “Go get your shower before I change my mind.”

The blond leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. “I l--ike you. So much, Loki.”

Loki pretended that he didn’t hear Thor almost use the ‘l’ word that he was _pretty_ sure wasn’t ‘lesbian.’ “I know. Me too.”

“Okay, I’m hobbling.” Thor turned as gracefully as he could with a boot on his foot, which was not at all, really, and started making his way to the bathroom.

Loki watched him go down the hall -- naked and hot and _limping_. He had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“I can feel you laughing at me, asshole!” Thor yelled out without turning around. When he reached the bathroom, he rinsed out a washcloth in the sink and lobbed it at Loki.

Loki caught the wet cloth before it smacked him in the face. He went back into Thor’s room, sat down on the bed and started to clean himself. He heard the shower water switch on, and then Thor was singing -- loud and hopelessly off-key. He sounded happy.

This. This thing he had found with Thor, was good. It was really goddamned good.

And he would tell Thor the truth about everything one day soon. He would.

But for now, he just wanted _this_.

And he wasn’t going to be sorry for wanting what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> (The title comes from a lyric in Björk's "Virus" from the album _Biophilia_.)


End file.
